Artificial
by ShadowMark3
Summary: Steven and Connie decide to stay fused for the weekend. However, they did not plan on being stuck in the fusion due to that gem of his. Why? What goal does she have? And why does it involve Connie more than anything? (This was in development WAY before the most recent episodes.)
**/AN: This chapter is a little bit random, sorry./**

 **Beach City, 7:45 PM**

It was a normal evening in the area that is, Beach City. The sun was setting, the sky was blending into dark blue and all the civilians were wrapping up their daily business.

Our main protagonist, Steven Quartz Universe, was currently sleeping in his bed with Pearl. (Not like that, guys.) Actually, Steven was knocked out in Pearls arms while Pearl herself was just laying in his bed either staring at him or the ceiling.

" _Still can't believe he suckered me into sleeping now."_ Pearl thought in her head.

 **Flashback 2 weeks ago.** **Crystal Residence, 11:30.**

Steven woke up in his sleep to find Pearl watching him sleep again. It was getting somewhat annoying to him, as in the feeling of someone staring at him was keeping him awake.

"Steven, what's wrong?"

Steven replies irritatingly, "It's you, Pearl."

"Wait, what?!" Pearl says in shock.

"I just don't like the feeling of people watching over me when I'm sleeping. Especially if there's a potential threat."

"That's why I'm here. Making sure nothing tries to hurt you."

"(sighs) Okay, can you form pajamas for yourself?"

"Why?" Pearl asks confused?

Steven scoots over on his bed and lifts up part of his blanket. "I want you to sleep with me."

Pearl starts blushing lightly. "W-what?"

"If you're going to keep watching me in my sleep, the least you can do is be in the same bed as me." Steven pats the open side of his bed. "Besides, you haven't slept in over a year. You need some rest and relax your gem."

"But gems don't need to sl-" Pearl gets cut off.

"JUST DO IT!" Yells an angry Amethyst, who was sleeping on the couch before being woken up by their conversation.

"It won't hurt to sleep, Pearl." Garnet says, right before warping away on a mission.

"Alright, fine." Pearls body begins to glow. Steven covers his eyes to avoid the glare. The glow fades away, revealing Pearl in a blue pajama shirt and pants with white and pink stars decorating it. Steven looks at Pearls style of pajamas. "Hmmmm…"

Pearl gets a concerned look on her face. "What I do now?"

"Your favorite color, along with two different stars. I like it. It suits you."

Pearl's gem lit up slightly. Noticeable only by Steven. "Why thank you, Steven. I… designed it myself."

" _Weak joke."_ Amethyst thought in her head.

"Alright Pearl, climb on in." Pearl crawls in under the covers and rests her head on one of his pillows. She relaxes her body and closes her eyes… only to reopen them when she felt Steven's body come in contact with her back. Pearl blushes furiously.

"Steven, what are you doing?"

"I heard from Lars that if you cuddle with someone while sleeping, you'll feel better when you wake up. I want to see if it's true." Pearl facepalms. "Then Sadie kicked him so hard in his lower-area, he was red faced and fell on the floor. Like when he ate all of the fire salt."

" _That boy SO got what he deserved."_ Pearl thought in her head with a smirk. Amethyst was trying to muffle her laughter for she was there when it happened.

"Alright, I need to some sleep. Goodnight Amethyst."

"Night, little buddy." Amethyst says, before finally falling asleep again.

"Goodnight, Pearl." Steven says, wrapping an arm around her side, falling asleep. Pearl stiffens up for a second, then relaxes and puts a hand on his.

"Goodnight, Steven." Pearl finally falls asleep.

 **End flashback**

Steven's phone starts ringing, not loud enough to wake him up. Pearl already know who was calling, because Steven recorded him and Connie humming a certain Game Over theme from his Legacy Collection, and set the recording as Connie's contact ringtone. Pearl gently gets up from Steven's bed and walks over to his phone, answering his phone.

"Pearl Universe." G, A, and P decided to use Steven's last name as theirs for any formal occasions.

" _Hi Pearl, this is Priyanka. Connie's mother."_

"Oh hi. How's it going?"

" _Eh. Pretty good. Um, can you guys watch over Connie for the weekend?"_

"What's up?" Pearl asks.

 **Maheswaran Residence, 8:00 PM**

"Well, I have a business trip that Doug and I **have** to attend to and he forgot to find a babysitter. I knew I should've found one myself. We're planning on taking Connie with us, but she suggested you guys. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't think of you guys in the first place."

" _Sure. You know Steven wouldn't mind having his best friend over."_

Dr. Maheswaran pulled Connie's cell from her ear and said to Connie, "Pearl said you can stay at Stevens'."

Connie got a huge smile on her face, and started chanting "YES!"

"And Connie is thrilled." She puts the phone back to her ear. "We'll be there in a half hour."

" _Alright, see you then."_ Dr. Mar- I mean Dr. Maheswaran closed Connie's phone and hands it back to her.

 **Crystal Residence: 8:05 Project M**

Pearl hits the **End Call** button and sets it back on its charger. Good timing too, because Steven was waking up.b

"(Groans)... okay, never doing that again."

Steven says, tiredly.

"Never doing what again?" Pearl asks.

"Binge watch Cartoon Cartoons with Peridot again." Steven wipes his eyes, trying to clear his blurry vision. "At least she isn't watching the science channel again."

"I know what you mean." Pearl says with a bored tone.

"Aw, come on!" Peridot says, walking out the bathroom. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Garnet's voice is heard outside the house. "You wanted to make a Nuke. Something that can kill anything in one hit. "Garnet walks in through the front door.

"I just want to prove that I'm not useless to you guys." Peridot says with a pout while gently kicking the floor with her hands behind her back.

"Peridot, you are NOT useless to us." Steven replies. Peridot looks at Steven. "But if you make a weapon with that much power and it falls into the wrong hands, we're doomed."

"But it could help us destroy the Cluster."

" **And kill all the gems along with it."** Garnet tells Peridot. "I understand that you want to save our planet, but if we can save all of those gems… or what _remains_ of them, we'll take that chance. Besides, the government's getting suspicious about this place. We don't want to put anymore unnecessary pressure on the civilians than what their daily lives provide."

Peridot huffs. "Alright. I just don't wanna sit here doing nothing while we wait on the remaining materials for the drill."

Garnet smirks. "Maybe you won't have to. Pearl, isn't there something you need to tell Steven?"

An exclamation point radiates from Pearl's gem, shocked that she forgot to tell Steven about his temporary roommate. "Steven! I forgot to tell you that Connie's spending the weekend here!"

Steven freezes in place for a moment. "Uh, Steven are you okay?"

Steven blinks. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your girlfriend's spending the weekend here, little buddy." Amethyst says.

Steven got starry-eyed. "Really?!"

Yep. Until Monday."

"YESZ!" Steven currently plans everything in his head. "I must prepare!" He then runs up to his room. Cleaning noises could be heard from his room.

Peridot looks up in confusion. "Okay, so why does he need to prepare? It's just the warrior."

Garnet replies to her question. "Sees more than just a warrior to him. She's his best friend. I know, she's been here more times than you can count, but to be honest we've never had her over for more than a few hours. Save for Steven's birthday."

Peridot's still confused. "And that's a problem because…"

"He wants to make a good impression." Pearl replies. "Be a 'Gracious Host' to our guest."

Peridot sighs. "Humans are complicated. If you guys need me, I will be inside the "Think Chamber." She walks back inside the bathroom.

"Well…" Garnet adjusts her glasses. "I need to go search for Malachite. Pearl, I'm sure you'll watch over the house while I'm gone, right?" Pearl nods her head.

"I'm heading to Vidalia's." Amethyst walks to the door. "She's having a rough time and wanted to paint me again. I'll be back later." And off she goes.

Garnet heads for the warp pad. "Hey Steven?" Steven pops his head into Garnet's view wearing a medical mask. "Don't worry. Connie's gonna love it here. Especially with you. I guarantee it." Garnet waves at Steven and Pearl. "See ya." She then warps away.

Pearl heads up to Steven's room and finds it completely spotless. She could see her reflection off the floor. "Wow, Steven! I haven't seen your room this clean ever since we all got poofed that one time."

"I've cleaned it before." Steven pouts.

"Yeah, but when's the last time you've seen your reflection on the floor?"

"...True…"

 ***HONK HONK***

Pearl looks at the door. "Guess who's here?" Steven gets starry-eyed again and runs out the house. Pearl exits and sees Steven greeting Connie's parents while Connie wheels in her suitcase.

"Alright Steven, no funny business with my Daughter, you got that?" Doug says firmly.

"So wait, I can't tell her funny jokes or anything?" Steven replies sadly.

"N-" Doug's brain pauses for a second. " _does he not understand?"_ He sighs. "Yes, Steven. You can tell her jokes."

"WOO-HOO!" Steven raises his fists in the air in excitement, planning as many jokes and puns as he can.

"I'm gonna head back to the car. Behave Connie!" Connie waved at her father. "I will, dad!"

 **With Pearl and Priyanka**

Priyanka was currently hugging Pearl to death. "Thank you SO much for watching Connie for us!"

"N-no p-r-r problem, you can let go of me now." Pearl says in a wheezing voice.

"Oh, sorry about that." She fishes a paper out of her coat pocket. "Here"

Pearl looks at the contents of the paper with a questionable expression on her face. "What is all of this?"

"That's just everything Connie's allergic to."

"Oh okay. Have a safe trip." As Pearl turns around Connie runs up to her mother and hugs her.

"I'll miss you, Mom." "I'll miss you too, sweetie. Be good."

"Will do." Connie let go of her mother and stood with Pearl as they drove off. Walking inside the house they see Steven holding a few bottles of juice with a huge smile on his face.. He was obviously excited to hang with Connie.

"You two have fun." Pearl says as she walks into the temple.

"Okay… what shall we do first, Connie? As our honored guest, you have first choice."

"Hmmmm…"

 **Five minutes later**

They're both asleep in Steven's bed. Although one would question how they both got in the same bed, as Connie fell asleep on Steven's bed. And he took the couch.

Garnet snickers to herself as she walks into the temple.


End file.
